hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Riley
Debut, The Miz's VP and Departure Alex would be signed to HCW in late December 2010 as a heel and was set to debut as a member of the Nex-Us but would be suspended due to drug charges. He would offically debut in late March 2011 as a manager of The Miz and helping the Miz win the HCW United States Championship. He would be later banned from GloryMania due to a prematch stipulation. The Miz made Alex his VP of Communications after Alex "graduated" from the Miz's Training School, Afterwords The Miz would chose Zack Blaze as his new apprentice, this would cause Alex to get angry and attack Zack to a point that SmackDown he challenged Zack to a Steel Cage where if Zack lost he would have to leave WWE/TNA and if Alex won, he would become The Miz's permanent rookie, Alex would lose thanks to help from The Miz who pulled Zack out of the cage. Afterwords the Miz would fire Alex in storyline. Return,Face Turn and various feuds, US Champion & Feud with The Miz Alex would return in late April as a member of Generation Next after The Miz rehired A-Rai for "An extra set of hands" thus, re-forming his alliance with The Miz and Zack Blaze thus turning him face as he would start a feud with Kane and Abyss. After the WWE Draft, Alex was drafted to Raw and during this time, he would be attacked by the Miz and he would start a feud with The Miz. At Night of Mayhem PPV Alex Riley defeated The Miz, Kofi Kingston and Dolph Ziggler in a fatal four way match for the US Championship after pinning The Miz. He and The Mz's feud would contine for the US Championship. At The Final Battle PPV, Riley lost the title to Miz, but the next night, Riley would defeat the Miz in a rematch. Before SummerMania, Riley was attacked by Vince and was forcred to vacate the US title, at the PPV Vince would win the title and the next night on Raw, Vince would defeat Riley thanks to Cactus Jack. Main Event Push,Championship Pursuits and Inactivty Afterword, Riley would recive a main-event push defeating Jack Swagger, New United States Champion Dolph Zigger and Vince all in one week. On the September 12,2011 edtion of Raw, Riley would defeat Creed and Dolph Ziggler, in a tag team elimination match, teaming with John Morrison. At Vengence 2011, Riley would fail in winnnig the US Championship. After months of appearing on WWE Superstars, Riley will face The Miz at TLC 2011 in a Last Man Standing Match. At TLC 2011, Riley defeated Miz in a Last Man Standing Match, but directly afterword was attacked by Miz, being thrown into a windshield. Lower Card Status(2011-Present) After his win against the Miz, Riley would be demoted in programing, mainly being used as enhancement talent against Lord Tensai, Brodus Clay, Kane and Umaga. in late May 2012, Alex Riley moved to Smackdown. Category:Face Category:Smackdown Superstar